63
by ochazuke
Summary: In which May freaks out about a terrifying story. Contestshipping, DrewxMay, Shuuharu.
1. Chapter 1

_Fated re-encounter: A battle of hearts!_

This is a new chapter of Ray's amazing adventures! Today our hero will compete for a ribbon in Rustboro's Contest - it will be his debut as a pokemon coordinator!

_"I want to be the Top Coordinator of Hoenn! I won't give up!"_

Ray is an energetic boy from Petalburg City. This boy can be described as someone totally clumsy and dramatic - but he's also very caring and friendly. _Quite charming, I'd say._ He's also the oldest sibling of _Norma, Petalburg's local gym leader_. Tall and slim figure, fierce blue eyes, red jacket with dark blue hoodie and a stylish bandanna taming his rebel chestnut hair. Ray is a young teenager trying to learn the mysteries and wonders of the Pokemon Universe, a fantastic journey with his two loyal pokemon:_ Torchic and Beautifly_.

* * *

_"...Ray."_

_"It is a pretty name, isn't it?"_

_"I'm not sure if I feel comfortable about that..."_

* * *

Traveling around the world through Contest battling and Appeal shows seemed to be good idea for a guy like him. Ray was considerably a pacifist kid and a complete rookie dealing with pokemon; the idea of letting them violently fight each other until exhaustion kind of freaked him out. His conscience warned how badly would he do challenging gym leaders and other trainers. He knew that training wasn't that violent - yet still, adrenaline from battling didn't excite him that much.

Besides, the boy really liked the idea of being artsy and compose cool stage presentations with his pokemon. Contests have battles too - but the core of being a regular pokemon trainer is very different from being a pokemon coordinator, Ray's intuition kept telling himself that his creative side would benefit more from competing on stage than in the arena. He just avoided telling anyone the truth because his mother would be slightly disappointed at him, being herself an official gym leader. It was neither on his plans to disappoint his little sister, who was only seven but already obsessed with pokemon trainers and battling.

Of course, another reason he found important to take into account was the stupid misconception that Contest were all about dressing up and girly girl's stuff. On one hand, he knew this nonsense shouldn't affect him, that was an absurd blasphemy; on the other hand, his lack of self-confidence made him too embarrassed to _fight against prejudice_.

* * *

_"You know, Pokemon Contests won this year League's prime honor prize for Gender Equality―"_

_"Oh, that's really lovely!... Either way, that part makes it clearer how Ray is an airhead and a self-proclaimed loser."_

_"―What?"_

* * *

Ray shook his head, trying to not think about that... That's not how a soon-to-be hero should think about himself. He headed to the playground area from Rustboro's park, humming a song in an enthusiastic manner.

The newbie coordinator called his Beautifly out of the pokeball and picked few red boomerangs up from his bag. The bug pokemon chirped happily, looping in the air around its trainer.

"Are you ready to rock, buddy?"

After weeks trying to figure out what could be the best plan for today's Contest, Ray finally had an idea: Beautifly could use Gust and String Shot to repel and play with some boomerangs, creating an easy yet very nice looking effect on stage. It wasn't a very complex job - some would call it a cheap trick: however, that should be good enough for their first Contest... After all, Ray tried composing more complicated appeals but those only resulted in mess and chaos.

"Beautifly, Gust!"

Ray quickly threw three boomerangs in the air with excitement. His pokemon was slightly unprepared to catch two objects instead of one but it managed to control the wind with its wings quite gracefully. The first two boomerang returned right to the brunet's hands.

"Great job!" The boy laughed, running to Beautifly and hugging it like a proud overprotective mom. "Hahaha, you're the best!"

The bug pokemon cried in worry, trying to get its wings free from the rookie coordinator.

Ray blinked in confusion, clearly puzzled about that reaction.

"Beautifly? What's wrong?"

It ducked its head as the last boomerang came directly toward them, hitting Ray's head in a loud snap.

"OUCH!"

**********~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Ray collapsed on the ground, watching stars surround his head.

"Ugh... That hurt!" He groaned out loud in pain then sat down on a bench, still a bit dizzy. "Damn, silly me... I'll pay more attention next time, don't worry about me, bro."

Beautifly landed on Ray's head, sighing in relief. Both coordinator and pokemon closed their eyes, resting in silence for a moment.

"Well..." The boy shrugged, crouching on the floor and picking up the scattered boomerangs. "At least I've got my lesson, it won't happen on stage..."

"_Oh... Aren't you that guy from Slateport beach?"_

_"Rose, Roserii!"_

Ray raised his head then opened his eyes wide open in surprise. That voice...

"Roselia... _Drew? _What are you doing here!"

**~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

* * *

_"U-Uh... Uhhh, is that D__―_"

* * *

Drew is a sassy girl from LaRousse City with big mysterious emerald eyes. Aquamarine miniskirt, stylish purple jacket, black long-sleeved shirt and a purple ribbon adorning her silky ponytail. Not a very common color combination - but trust me, she doesn't look half bad that way. It must be a magic provided by her abrasive personality and her exotic green hair color.

Roselia and Drew got the perfect abilities and chemistry to enchant the public and impress the judges. That young prodigy is so skilled on stage that, even though she is not a singer neither an actress, three different fan clubs across the continent worship her Contest skills!

Drew's trademark is her love for flowers - red roses, more precisely. She admires everything that is beautiful in a subtle and elegant way.

In Ray's honest opinion, _like a true picky and bossy princess._

"So we meet again, huh. I'm happy you can remember my name, farm boy."

* * *

_"...Sassy girl?"_

___"Yes, it's Drew! In a better shape."_

* * *

Ray and Drew met for the first time in Slateport City, the most beautiful place in Hoenn's continent. It was Ray's second Appeal training day: he had just messed up an Ember attack with Torchic when Drew arrived at the beach.

To his relief, the slim girl simply jumped away from the attacks in a very graceful manner. Ray immediately threw himself on the floor to apologize, trying to not upset the pretty and elegant stranger - after all, she had to dodge some crazy fireballs and sand blasts from his tiny (but powerful) fire pokemon. That girl oozed an aura of money and power - she was probably going to sue him badly for that misfortune.

Unexpectedly, instead of getting angry at him, the green-haired coordinator grinned. She kept watching him as if the boy was a rare cute pokemon or something like that. Said gesture made Ray's cheeks fluster in discomfort - he wasn't used to that kind of warm approach.

Little did he know that such innocent smile actually had high doses of poison and malice.

Ray discovered the truth in a quite bad scenario: trying to act like a true gentleman, the rookie coordinator offered his help and services to Drew, who happily accepted it - she was carrying a few bags from the PokeMart and an extra hand would be welcome her beauty stroll.

_"I am a coordinator too. But I am an expert one, my Appeals are way more complex than yours... Oops, I didn't mean to say you're bad."_

_"You must be gentle and smart to win the Appeals round. I imagine that it is very hard to a clumsy and graceless boy like you plan something to be selected to the following rounds..."_

Drew mercilessly didn't stop criticizing him, not even once.

_"I'm staying at that hotel nearby the private beach. I'm glad you're here to help me avoid all these people around, public places are a threat to my patience."_

To make it worse, she purposely spoke in a not so sweet and cute voice.

_"I appreciate all this effort you do to look more elegant in front me. It doesn't really work but I admire dedication... Though I think lost cause with dedication sounds more like silly stubbornness."_

Ray almost shot himself and exploded in annoyance.

_Geez, what a pretentious kid! _"...Drew, _stop_."

"Okay, I got it. You're a fantastic coordinator, huh?" Very ironically, instead of arguing with the tiny arrogant princess, Ray challenged her to a battle. "Prove me your skills. I want to fight you once, show me your abilities."

"Ohh... I like that." She smirked, grabbing a pokeball from her belt. "This is going to be interesting."

"Go, Torchic!"

The two young teenagers called their starters: Ray's Torchic and Drew's Roselia stared at each other respectfully, small rivalry sparkles flying between their eyes.

Fire beams, sharp petal roses, headbutts and acrobatics in the air - two small and fast pokemon clashing against each other on the hot sands of Slateport.

"Torchic, dive then attack!" The boy ordered in a hurry, completely focused on the battle. "Now!"

"Roselia, Stun Spore!" She ordered with a fiery voice, getting warmed up with the challenge. "Careful with your back!"

"Protect yourself from the poison!" He shouted, pointing at the ground. "Bury yourself under the sand, go!"

To Drew's surprise, Ray was actually not bad at battling. He definitely lacked some basic knowledge but his guts and intuition were pretty good for a starter trainer.

She smiled. Farm boy was a decent rival, not just another forgettable fan-boy kid.

Ray's heart was jumping out his throat in concentration. Drew was indeed a very skilled trainer - however, he knew that conquering the victory wasn't an impossible task. After all, at least he had some great type advantage. If he kept pressing it, maybe Roselia would slip an opportunity to_―_

_"AHHHH, IT'S DREW!"_

_"DREW, MARRY ME! PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!"_

_"Take more pictures, fast! Go, go, go!"_

That intense display of incredible powers attracted more attention than they imagined it would do. To Drew's horror, a very vocal fan legion was taking pictures of her face and shouting her name out loud.

"Wow," the brunet coordinator muttered to himself. "You're really popular, huh?"

"Roselia, return."

"Hm?"

Drew ordered her partner to return to the pokeball. She picked up the handbags and walked away, trying to disperse the curious and loud crowd around the two teenagers.

"Ah..." The boy lamented, honestly disappointed with that interruption. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta go, we can finish this another time." The green-haired girl shrugged, pretending to not be bothered by the nosy people after her. "Don't take this as a victory, Ray."

Ray frowned, removing the sweat on his forehead with his arm. "I see..."

Drew tossed him a red rose, making the fan-boys cringe in jealousy.

"Huh?" The boy blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Consider yourself a luck boy," the girl replied with a teasing voice. "I only gift those who are worth it."

Ray stood in silence for a moment then nodded in solemnity. "Thank you."

"This is for Torchic," she answered with a snarky grin on her lips. "Not you. Roses are only for special and beautiful people, Ray."

Drew's departure managed to bother Ray more than he wanted to be affected.

That how the ultimate Grand Festival rivalry was born from a messed up Appeal practice.

**********~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Drew flipped her ponytail in a quirky way, winking devilishly to her future on-stage rival.

"Tsc, tsc... A boomerang on your forehead is not beautiful, mister. If you want to win, you will need more than strength and some good-looking pokemon."

"Beautifly is just fine," he answered shortly, dodging her dangerous teasing eyes. "Go find a problem in another place, gee."

"Uhh, it's not Beautifly's fault." She shrugged. "I'm making a constructive critique... It is your lack of grace and common-sense that makes this appeal suck so much."

Kid was a true pro: she knew how to drive Ray crazy without saying much... Drew was different from most of the girls her age. A wild Mightyena under a docile Mareep's fur. Also, cool and flat-chested. Oh, that lack of curves... _The jailbait queen of the old sages from Ecruteak_.

* * *

_"Jailbait Q― AHHH! Is that comment really necessary?!..."_

_"__P__anem et circenses, __panem et circenses! You don't know how to please the crowd, do you?_"

_"I don't understand what you're talking about..."_

* * *

Ray hated to admit, but that kind of cocky attitude somehow fascinated him.

To make it worse, Drew was undeniably a very cute girl... She had the power to provoke something called 'awkward-hormonal-oscillation' inside young men's heart.

"Stop doing that..." Ray shook his head in denial, erasing such misguiding thoughts from his mind. "That's annoying! Why do you bother me so much?!"

However, those charms don't work at all because Ray absolutely hates her! He ultimately dislikes Drew's annoying teasing and peacock's habits.

She doesn't deserve his attention. _That girl is... She's just a shallow and proud brat, right?_

"Drew... You could be nicer, you know? I'm not a mere stinky bathroom rug."

"Whatever, I don't need to waste my precious time with someone graceless like you."

The boy groaned out loud, feeling clearly offended by that obnoxious girl.

"You should focus more on Beautifly's wings, their colorfully patterned membranes are their most prominent feature. Also... Fire attacks are enhanced in sunny days, it is a stupid idea forcing your Torchic cast Ember in a rainy day like you did few days ago. Beautifly's Morning Sun works better on that weather condition, too."

Ray's unconcious thoughts blinked a note about an unspoken fact: that was the second time they bumped into each other... How did she know everything he had done during the past weeks?

"Wait a second," he muttered in a puzzled voice, furrowing his eyebrows. "How do you know all the tricks I've practiced for Rustboro's Contest?"

Drew shrugged, faking an innocent face with her big and expressive green eyes. "Not my fault you're predictable?"

Was that a convincing argument?

"No way you're not caring if you know all the past three Appeals I've been trying to do with Beautifly and Torchic." Ray blushed in crimson tones, stuttering a bit. "T-too many d-details."

"Well..." The green-haired girl held her flower pokemon in her arms, caressing its pointy head. "You are too loud and indiscreet, it is hard to not notice you when I _occasionally_ see you practicing your crazy ideas on the road or in a city. That's not my fault."

He paused for a long moment before completing his question. "Then y-you're... You are stalking me?"

Roselia snickered behind his coordinator master.

"_What_?!" For the first time, Drew looked impassive and slightly distressed. "Stop, Roselia!"

The flower pokemon laughed, hiding her face behind her colorful roses.

"No way!" Drew panicked for a moment. She yelped in embarrassment, shaking her head. "Hey, I'm _not_ stalking you!"

How could her loyal partner betray her in front of farm boy! Roselia busted her completely - Drew decided to win the discussion using an aggressive argument.

"Duh, we are both coordinators... Of course we are taking the same routes, I didn't choose that! _Silly..._"

"Oh?" Ray frowned, slightly puzzled. "Eh, I was right then. You _are_ following me and watching me practise."

"I'm not following you!" Drew hissed, clearly angry and irritated about Ray's (right) accusation. Turning her back to him, she took a long breath and sighed loud dramatically.

Ray was confused - yet no longer mad. After all, apparently he wasn't the only one affected by the laws of awkward attraction and hormones. The brunet boy broke the silence with a warm and friendly smile.

"Hey, thanks! Those were great pieces of advice. Thank you for analyzing my work..."

Drew opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to do - she ended up not saying a single word. Ray noticed his answer surprised her - he just smiled again, laughing softly.

"How about a treat from me?"

**********~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The two coordinator stopped by an ice cream shop before heading to Rustboro's Contest Center. Drew refused to let Ray pay for the food but accepted the easy-going invitation. She asked him to wait a minute before pulling his wallet out of his bag; she ordered two very generous cup of gelato and tossed few coins to the ice cream man with perfect aim.

Ray licked the tip of his fingerless gloves, holding the melting chocolate ice cream with clumsy hands. Instead of criticism, this time he was attacked by quiet and soft giggling attack. Drew flicked her ponytail, eating the round biscuit on the top of her pink ice cream.

Funny enough, she was able to be a nice girl when she wanted to. Ray found fairly curious how she acted differently when not worried about her enormous ego.

"Drew..." Ray scratched the back of his neck, fighting his urge to chicken out and ran away from the green-haired girl. He resisted it, trying to touch her arm without looking too suspicious. "Can we talk?"

"Talk... In what sense?" Her eyebrows perked up in curiosity. "And why?"

"Well, we will be rivals for real now..."

The chestnut-haired teenager coughed several times, struggling to speak out his mind. It was very complicated to open up some conflicted feelings in front of his rival, with high risks of being misinterpreted and being punished for that.

"Right? We're kind of Contest buddies too, aren't we? Our mutual goal is to win the Grand Festival and become a Top Coordinator..."

"Yea, I suppose." Drew smirked, watching Ray with an ironic look on her face. "Honestly, I don't think we know each other that well to be considered close friends. But I'll let you say you're my acquaintance, how about that?"

"We... Could travel together."

**********~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

That answer caught Drew completely unprepared: an intense blood rush made her cheeks go from light pink to flashing crimson. The teenager girl suddenly stopped grinning mischievously, freezing her slender body in a tension.

"H-Huh?" Her confidence mask slipped away from her face for a moment. "..._Together_?!"

She didn't mean to react with such intensity - but something inside her chest pulsed harder than it should do.

"I-I..." Drew actually didn't know if she wanted to accept or refuse his invitation. A strange battle between pride and curiosity (was it really curiosity?) began inside her body: she was out of her comfort zone now. "I-Is it a joke or a threat?"

"Drew, I..." Ray groaned in a struggle to keep his personal life buried under the ground - but, perhaps, telling the truth would stop that paranoid girl from thinking wrong things. "Why would I threat you, I... _Already like another person_."

Roselia stopped smiling and lamented with a timid moan.

"Really?" Drew blinked in confusion. She wasn't expecting to hear that from Ray. "You're in love?"

"I think you might know her, she's a famous coordinator too," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever, that's none of your business. Would you like to travel with me or not? C'mon, like rivals."

"It _is_ my business," the green-haired declared more confident than she should, clenching her fists in tension. "Tell me her name... I'm really curious now!"

"...Hailey."

**********~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"I like Hailey." The brunet coordinator flustered, now fidgeting with his fingers in anxiety. "She's an old friend of mine... Feh, it's just an infatuation, it's not like I have a chance with her. She's too good for me."

"...Yea, I know___―_" Drew smirked in a mocking way then suddenly opened her eyes wide opened in shock. "___―_What?!"

Hailey was a Top Coordinator even more famous and popular than Drew - her stunning long purple hair and natural beauty were as perfect as her coordinating skills. As fashion as Elesa from Unova, Hailey's favorite costume was a sexy Cacturne-inspired dress.

Drew semi-consciously stomped her feet on the ground, clearly upset about her rival's unexpected confession. "No way!"

Furrowing his eyebrows in a mix of annoyance confusion, Ray scratched his nose in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "No way what, Drew?"

"T-There's no way you're in love with a woman like that!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Hailey is an awful person! How can you say you're in love with her? Are you dense, that woman is a poisonous Ariados! Everybody knows Hailey just want to play with young naïve hearts!"

"Who are you to preach me about love?" The boy pouted, looking away to not stare directly at those green threatening eyes. "You keep calling me a brute... You have no idea how does a graceless farm boy feel."

Drew froze and silenced in shock, without a proper argument or answer for Ray's perfect question.

**********~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**(The end? In the next exciting chapter, Ray will explain Drew why his heart is so torn between the cocky young girl and the sexy witty lady. What does Hailey have that fascinates everybody? Why is she so beautiful and intelligent? Stay tuned! TEH INCOMING DORAMAS, YAYZ! Don't forget to review my story!)**

* * *

(...)

"So... Did you enjoy it?"

May stared at the thick block of typed pages in her hands, absolutely speechless and terrified.

"My friend gave me this awesome idea and I couldn't hold down my creativity spree! I'm going to upload it to _PokefictionDotCom_! What do you think about it, Hun?"

Harley was so happy he didn't notice May wasn't answering his feedback request.

"I am not sure if I managed to write Ray in the _perfect_ proper way, you know? I don't want him neither Drew to be out of character..."

Solidad couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself.

"I considered inserting Solomon, _the great Top Coordinator_, in the end of this chapter! I think he can spice up the crazy romance going on between the main characters..." The purple-haired man grabbed another few extra pages inside his case file. "Take a look, Sol!"

"I'll read it carefully." The peach-haired coordinator nodded to her friend. "I'm sure Solomon is a great character, right?"

May felt a metaphorical Awkwardness Snorlax lying on her head, pressing her fragile body against the floor. After coughing _in distress_, her 'pain' finally let her comment the masterpiece in her hands.

"This... This is... Why is Ray such a woobie and why can I imagine girly Drew in a skirt looking pretty as always..."

"Are you jealous I didn't put your original characters in my epic saga?" Harley stuck his tongue out in provocation, moving his hips in a hypnotic jiggle. "Bo-Ho-hoo, no Ashley, Brooke or Maxine for Ray, poor boy. No way I'd let him travel with a harem. Too cliché, you know?"

_Ashley? Brooke... Maxine?_ May felt like puking on the floor.

"_Harem_? What are you talking about?..." Drew joined the table holding a mug of coffee in his hands. "Morning, guys."

Harley's eyes sparkled in excitement, Solidad held a subtle chuckle under her breath and May stared at her rival as if the world was crumbling down to pieces.

"Uh... What." The boy frowned, slightly bothered about the mystery in the air. "What happened?"

"_Magic_," Harley spoke with a malicious voice. "You're too young to see and understand that, pretty boy."

"Okay, spill the beans. I know you three are hiding something from me... I'm not blind."

"N-No!" May yelped in horror, trying to hide the fanfiction book from Drew. "It's nothing!"

"Sure it's nothing..." The green-haired coordinator sighed then stole one of the pages away from his rival's hand with a quick and inoffensive hand slap. "I see, excuse me."

"Eeek!" She blushed in frustration, hiding her face behind her gloves. "I-I, I..."

Groaning out loud in defeat and shame, May refused to stand this crazy scenario any longer: she immediately left the table and ran back to her room, throwing the rest of the book back at Harley.

"NOOO, COOKIE!" He cried in disappointment, biting his own hat and watching his muse leave them behind. "I wrote it for you, don't hate my homage!"

Drew shrugged, ignoring the sudden odd display of despair by taking a look on the paper in his hands. It was an illustrated chapter opening, featuring a badly drawn picture of a long-haired girl and a bouquet of shining red roses. "_Fated re-encounter: A battle of hearts!_"

"Geez..." The boy flicked the tip of his hair then took a sip from his drink. "What the?..."

Turning his back to the veteran coordinators, he watched the corridor behind him and nodded his head at the direction May tried to escape. "What's her problem?"

"I think May doesn't like fanfiction," Solidad answered, tapping on the purple-haired man's back. "You should be more subtle next time, Harley..."

Drew had no idea why Harley got so mad neither why Solidad started laughing not so discreetly anymore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Kinda silly story, I know. Sorry, it was pretty much a cathartic exercise, I've been in a bad luck streak and my life is a mess atm. Writing random and nonsense stuff makes my head lighter... Either way, I hope you had fun with this! I guess it's nicer as a fanart/doujinshi, I'll probably try doodling that someday... I can only be sure that _Hailey_ would be a **fabulous** diva.


	2. Chapter 2

**[The second part of 62] or [Why does it have a sequel, this is wrong]**

* * *

Drew analyzed Harley's prime literature in silence, making small breaks from reading the exquisite story only to take meaningful sips from his coffee cup. He crooked his eyebrows in puzzlement after reading the first paragraphs - yet a couple of minutes later his expression remained calm and controlled.

After finishing the document in his hands, he crossed his arms over his chest and announced his opinion to his two Contest partners in an annoyed voice...

"This _sucks_."

"It doesn't!" Harley cried in an offended tone. "You don't even know how does a good work of fanfiction work... Fandom is too cool for boring kids like you."

"But you fail as a writer..." Drew frowned. "I'm saying even the basics look awful."

"I dare you writing something better," the Cacturne coordinator provoked in a bitter voice, biting the tip of his fingernails. "I bet you can't compose a single paragraph of decent entertaining prose..."

"_You do_?"

There was a strange silence at that table with three coordinators. Solidad mentally noticed to herself how Drew was either too stressed with Harley's loud behavior or too bothered about his literature challenge - she decided to play the neutral card and raise a magazine from her purse, pretending to be busy and indifferent to the rivalry sparks between her friends.

Drew smirked in a slightly aggressive and proud way. He shrugged, crooked eyebrows and cheeky grin on his face.

"Think about it..." Flipping the tip of his hair, the prodigy boy left the table, leaving Harley, Solidad and the creepy story document behind. "How can you think you're a good writer if you failed to please the only reader you wanted to get attention from?"

Harley groaned, returning his novel scraps back to his arms, huffing and puffing angrily. He hugged his work like a proud and overprotective mother, whispering encouraging words to himself. "Hmpf, that little green twerp! He's just too jealous of my amazing story, that kid cannot understand how hard we worked for this... Poor Harley put his heart and soul just to make his Miss Tent happy― Oh my, what did he say? Wait, n_o one liked my story_?!"

The coordinator suddenly realized how unsuccessful his genderbend story was. "It... It _sucks_?!... No one likes it?..."

Solidad lowered her magazine and turned her head to her friend. He was so colorless that even few Chansey were looking at him with concern behind the attending counter. "Drew is just trying to play the mean boy... It's not true that no one liked it."

"Oh?" Still as white as a Vanillite, the unlucky writer raised his eyes. "Really?"

Solidad smiled, stealing the last page of the story. "I want to see the Solomon part. Where can I read it?"

Harley stopped suffering and started crying dramatic tears of joy.

"Oh, Sol, oh Sol!... You're my beautiful and perfect goddess, aren't you?"

* * *

_"Good morning!"_

In the next day, May was once again cheerful and radiant. Truth to be told, she was actually curious to see how did Drew react to Harley's extravagant story - but to her surprise, he didn't say a single word about it.

However, something caught her attention: he didn't say a single word about anything else as well. Reading a scribbled notebook in his hands with headphones plugged to his ears, Drew didn't speak to anyone in that morning.

"Drew?" May timidly tried to grab his attention by waving her hands in an expansive manner. "Dreeew..."

He didn't notice his rival - not even for a single second.

"Oh?..." Tilting her head to the side, May crossed her arms over her chest. Curiosity started crawling under her skin. "What's going on—"

"—Drew's a bit busy today." Solidad smiled politely, offering a package of cookies to her brunette friend. "Chocolate chips?"

"Oh, food!" The younger coordinator jumped in happiness. "Thank you, Solidad!..."

"Hmm, this is really good..." She ate the cookie with a satisfied smile, shrugging off her concern for a moment. "Solidad, do you think we should talk to him?"

"I think he's fine," the Top Coordinator answered with a calm voice. "He's just concentrated on his work... You know Drew, right? Must be_ something important_, I suppose."

The two girls watched the boy frown in concentration, checking some attached notes from his mysterious notes and writing them back to the notebook pages.

"Yeah, I think I should leave him alone..." May nodded, walking out the cafeteria with a cheerful mood. "It must be a really complicated appeal project for the next Contest!"

* * *

_"Good morning!"_

Oddly enough, the scene from that strange morning kept repeating day by day. Drew being silent with a pen in his hand, Harley being secretive and spying over his shoulder, Solidad being the only normal person during breakfast time. Still, none of them bothered explaining to May what was going on.

Drew seemed to be really busy working on those papers; apparently, writing and editing whatever he had in hands was his major task during breakfast time.

Petting Squirtle on her lap, May watched her rival with attention eyes. She was dying to figure out what was making Drew so concentrated and quiet in the past days. Perhaps it was more important than a project for the next Contest: was that the secret plan for his Master Appeal in the Grand Festival?

"Drew... What are you scheming this time?"

Sighing out loud, the brunette coordinator lamented her own Skitty curiosity and hugged her water pokemon close to her chest in frustration.

"Squir, squirtle?"

"Yeah, Squirtle... That _does_ bother me, I'm not used to see Drew acting this way..."

Then one week later, she woke up and the morning didn't look like an episode reprise again.

* * *

"You can't pour your life into paper mindlessly..." Drew shrugged. "My version looks much better because I made the characters act according to their personality, not to my own selfish desires."

"The end of the chapter is written in which way?" Solidad asked not so innocently. "I found that anticlimactic but quite curious."

The prodigy teenager coordinator delayed his answer for a few seconds, pretending to be busy by reading the menu.

"Are you trying to imply something?" He frowned in annoyance, glaring at his veteran friend. "Harley's characters have nothing to do with real-life people besides similar names and vague general physical descriptions."

"Then you are doing it wrong!" The Cacturne Man protested, putting his hands on his hips in a accusative pose. "My characters ARE close to real-life people! They are perfect mirrored versions of—"

"Purple-haired TOP Coordinator? Check. Ray's lack of a younger sibling and traveling partners? Check. Drew as an annoying flat-chested royal bitch?" Drew furrowed his eyebrows deeper. "Sure, this is totally based on reality... Watch me flipping my dashing ponytail, isn't it beautiful?"

"Did I imply anything?" Solidad smiled, shrugging her shoulders very lightly. "I don't know, I'm just asking as a narrative matter thing..."

"You ARE a tsundere flat-chested royal bitch!" Harley pointed his finger at the green-haired boy. "What else did you want, should I make Hailey stare and describe Drew's juicy b—"

The three coordinators stopped discussing. May appeared walking down the stairs, stretching up her arms and dragging herself around the tables very lazily.

"Waaaah..." She yawned with a relaxed Slowpoke face. "Goood morning! What are you talking about?"

Harley opened his hands and stretched his fingers, gesticulating a_ quite visual grabbing sign_ and nodding his head at May's rival.

"Ehhh, you don't need to explain!" She blushed, ready to change the subject to something less embarrassing. "I don't want to know, I don't want to see it!"

Drew smiled with a smug grin on his face. He pushed the little block of papers towards May, arrogant and playful tone in his voice. "Try it now. Much better than the original source."

"What are you talking about?..." May whispered in an incredulous voice, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Original source to what?"

The green-haired boy smirked in victory. His rival tilted her head to the side then stared at the title written in the front page of the mysterious document: "_Fated re-encounter: The Secret of the Princess_".

"I'm not going to read that," the brunette coordinator stated with a mortified voice. "I had enough with the prototype chapter of this mess."

"This one is different," Drew explained in a calm and mysterious tone. He was obviously hiding something behind his peaceful grin. "You will like it."

"Gimme one reason why should I give it a chance," May rolled her eyes out, already fearing the worst to come. "I'll read it if you give me one single good reason."

The green-haired boy raised a hand and called a waitress. He ordered a jar of orange juice and a generous slice of premium honey cake.

"Sure," the teenager spoke in an arrogant tone, flicking the tip of his hair. "Just one single good reason?"

That cake wasn't anything like other regular treats from the cafeteria. The finest Combee honey, the softest and lightest sponge cake: no wonder it was also the most expensive item on the menu. May's eyes immediately shifted from a skeptical look to an infatuated face.

Drew smiled.

His rival watched the ritual with a pulsing jealousy - her stomach was grumbling and she would never be able to afford such perfect sweet without ruining her monthly expenses' limits.

"I can offer you a sweet treat if you try my story once and give me some feedback about it." Touching the top of the soft cake with his fork, Drew smiled mischievously. "How does that sound?"

* * *

**The Secret of the Princess**

_Drew is a young teenager with an awkward problem._

_She's a pretty girl, she's a great coordinator, she's young and independent. Carrying five ribbons in her special case, she has everything to compete in the Grand Festival and make a successful career on stage. She's focused, responsible and in love with beautiful pokemon: that's the recipe for a solid success. Her efficiency isn't anything extraordinary - it's a good dose of self-control and dedication. Her ego is probably bigger than a Steelix - but who cares, it doesn't interfere on her career plans._

_At all._

_Because there is a boy... He's uncoordinated, reckless and dense. He has everything to fail and lose his chance to compete in the Grand Festival. He's incredibly insecure and naïve... He does have a heart of gold with pokemon but he needs more than that to win his last ribbon tonight._

_Drew shouldn't be worried about him; his victory shouldn't be a matter of her concern, his failure should be solely his fault and suffering. _

_However, there is something very strange about Ray's kind and friendly personality that makes her feel very fazed. He is undeniably her favorite torture hobby, however... Recently it bothers her deeply whoever or whatever tortures him without her consent._

_Hailey was right. Toying around with people's emotions isn't for anyone. It is not a simple mind skill - it is, surprisingly, a gut skill. After all, sometimes the heart might outsmart the brain and you will get trapped by the oddities of falling in love. Being smart won't help you solve the puzzle of feeling attracted by your clumsy rival._

_Ray is a silly dense boy... He's Drew's awkward problem._

_**************~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Drew sat on the solitaire swing at the mini park behind the Contest Hall. She closed her eyes and let go a long and tired sigh.

Ray had just registered for his last chance to get a ribbon and qualify to compete in Kanto's Grand Festival. Drew hated to admit but she was anxious - she really wanted to compete against her rival in the final competition but there was a risk that everything would end that night.

Why? Why did it make her feel so frustrated? Did she really want Ray to succeed that badly?

The green-haired girl observed a flock of Pidgey crossing the park and immediately heard a familiar cry chasing them.

"Nyaa, nyaa! Nyaaaa!"

A small Skitty followed the startled birds, jumping on the obstacles and wiggling its funny tail. Drew furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "That cat..."

**************~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_Honey, you can count on me anytime. It's a promise! Just gimme a call, 'kay?_"

"A promise?" Ray grinned to himself, holding the PokeNav with his shoulder while scrubbing his Combusken's bright feathers with a small comb. "Thanks, Hailey. You're the best!"

"_We should celebrate after you victory! Our victory, tehee... See you later, darling!_"

The brunet coordinator from Petalburg city finished the call then jumped in the air as a victory sign. "Yes!

A tiny sigh and a mysterious voice trail behind his back.

"Can't you use your brain at least once?"

The timid boy jumped in the air, surprised with his rival's presence. "A-Ahhh!"

Stuffing his PokeNav inside his bag, the brunet coordinator frowned in an upset face. "Y-You should stop doing that!"

Holding Ray's crazy Skitty in her arms, Drew shrugged and rolled her eyes with pride.

Emerald eyes hid a glimpse of green envy: _silly farm boy, trying to impress that fake obnoxious woman - why does he bother giving attention to someone who tried to betray him in the past? _"I don't trust that woman, she obviously wants to screw you up and make you lose. Don't fall for that again, airhead."

Ray coughed in tension. Hailey was indeed a manipulative person - yet she was trying to win her redemption by acting nice and helpful. The sexy coordinator did apologize him for all the trouble that happened in the past contests... Besides, she _promised_ him. The boy didn't know how to explain he did trust words of promises. Promises are promises, who would be that low to break their own vows?

Drew refused to accept that grunt as an answer. She kept staring at her rival, eyes freezing him in reprehension.

The autumn breeze danced around the teenagers and blew colorful leaves on them, breaking the silence for a moment. Ray chuckled quietly after noticing a huge red leaf was hanging on Drew's long and silky hair.

"People change, Drew." He sighed, lowering his head in a helpless way. "Hailey _can_ be nice. You should try befriending her too!"

"Whatever." The girl rolled her eyes out again, shaking her head and removing the leaf on the top of her ponytail. "You're too idealistic."

"Well, I'm accepting her help either way. I don't have much choice, you know?" The young teenager smiled sheepishly. "Someone put their hands on my bag earlier in the morning and I can't find my Pokeblock case."

"Geez, you're a mess." Drew immediately opened her purse and offered a small case to Ray. "Then use my Pokeblocks. You owe me this one, farm boy."

She could swear his eyes began to shine like a silly little girl. Smirking in vain, the prodigy coordinator girl flicked her ponytail.

"Ohh Mew!" The brunet teenager clenched his fists in excitement. "For real?! Thanks you very much!"

"I want to crush your face in the Grand Festival," Drew spoke with a fiery smile. "Win this tonight and we will meet again next month at the Indigo Plateau..."

"Get your highest pair of heels because your fall is going to be intense!" Ray's blue eyes exploded in flames. "It's going to be an amazing battle! And..."

"By the way... I don't see why you think people cannot change." He stopped burning then frowned his eyebrows in a soft but curious expression. "You've changed a lot, too."

"Hm?" The green-haired girl blinked in confusion, releasing Skitty from her arms. "Me?"

"Hey, Drew! _Is that Ray?_"

**********~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A tall and handsome man greeted the two teenagers in the park. Wearing red gloves and a orange jacket, Solomon walked in with majestic steps, looking like a rock star. Drew nodded shortly, welcoming her old friend; Ray opened his mouth in shock, surprised to see a Top Coordinator standing in front of them.

"So... Solomon?!" The coordinator from Petalburg city felt his legs getting glued to the ground. "You're Drew's friend?... Wait,_ you know me_?!""

"You're a famous boy," the young man replied with a friendly voice. "I've heard a lot of good things about you, buddy."

Drew stared at her senior friend with an angry face. He noticed her annoyance and decided to change the subject. "Are you busy tonight? I'm staying in the city this weekend, would you like to watch today's Contest at the Pokemon Center?"

"Ah, Solomon!" Ray grinned, making a victory pose in determination. "Wait for me, I want to battle you in the Grand Festival!"

"Mr Airhead here didn't win all his ribbons yet." Drew crossed her arms. "He's going to compete today. I'll be your company tonight, Sol."

She grabbed her veteran's arm and waved goodbye in a mocking way to her rival. "Good luck, you will need it~"

"Eh?..." Solomon didn't understand what was going on between the two bickering rivals so he just smiled, following his stubborn friend's command. "Good contest, Ray! You're going to rock it, go for it!"

"Thanks, guys!" Ray bowed in an honest gesture, holding the Pokeblock case in his left hand. "You've changed a lot, Drew! I'm telling you..."

Drew turned her face away without answering him back, ears completely flustered.

**************~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Would like some orange juice? I know it's your favorite drink.

"Oh..." Drew nodded, lowering her voice a little. "Thank you, Sol."

The green-haired frowned, clearly upset with herself: Solomon was a handsome and a true gentleman -_ why couldn't she like a guy like him?_

The two coordinators were watching the final contest exhibitions, studying carefully each participant's composition ideas and skills. Ray made a successful Appeal with Skitty and now his Combusken was fighting a Tentacruel on the last stage.

The underdog of the night fought every battle with accuracy and determination, winning against his opponents one by one with excellence and creativity. That was a real display of Ray's true abilities as a potential coordinator. He wasn't a mere rookie; he was a true threat in the game for the Grand Festival Cup.

Solomon quietly noticed a rose in Drew's anxious hands. The young teenager was really focused on the match, chanting small words he couldn't hear - no one needed to tell him they were prayers for Ray's victory, though.

The veteran coordinator returned with two canned drinks in his hands. He placed the orange juice can in front of his young friend then grinned, watching the short girl with a brotherly and teasing smile.

"Ray is going to be confused if you act like you did outside in the park. He doesn't know you're only a friend, I don't want him to think I'm a competition for your pretty heart."

"Ha-ha. I'm not watching him because I find this funny." The green-haired girl turned her head to Solomon and answered him with a bland voice, "Ray is using my Pokeblocks, I need my case back tomorrow for my secret training. I'm going to win this Grand Festival, mark my words."

"Confidence is good. Gentleness is good. Food is also good." The Top Coordinator closed his eyes in a solemn way. "Men like these things, you know?"

"Hmpf..." The short coordinator huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't misunderstand me, I'm really here just for my Pokeblock case."

"Congratulate him properly for the victory, will you?" Solomon rested his arms on the table, looking at the TV with a radiant smile on his face.

Blue glow light. With a critical Sky Uppercut, Combusken delivered a perfect punch on Tentacruel's face.

"I'm going," the pink-haired man declared, leaving his seat and the extra juice can intact. "See you in the Grand Festival, Drew. Tell Ray I'm waiting for him too at Indigo Plateau, alright?"

"Y-You're not staying?" Drew pouted, trying to hide her uneasiness. "Stay, he will enjoy your reassuring words!..."

"C'mon, I'm your friend!" Solomon laughed, waving goodbye. "I can't stay. Not today, hahaha..."

The judges raised their signs and Allan Meridian raised his arms to the camera, announcing the results from the last battle.

_"And the winner is... Coordinator Ray from Petalburg City! Congratulations!"_

In a mix of relief and despair, Drew hid her face under the table. She knew he would run to the Pokemon Center as soon as he managed to grab his ribbon and leave the Contest Hall.

It was time to face the awkward problem.

**************~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"I WOOOOON!"

"Sit down," the green-haired girl ordered in a demanding voice. "Now breathe and have some juice."

Ray didn't question his rival's orders. The boy actually wanted to hug and lift the girl in the air - after all, he wanted to celebrate his victory! But then he controlled himself, laughing out loud. Drew was probably eating some sweets with Solomon while watching the Contest on the TV, s_he obviously didn't want to be touched by a tired and sweaty guy, right?_

"Hahahaha, I told you!" He pulled his friend's ponytail in a playful and gentle manner. "See?! Grand Festival, here I come!"

"Oh," Drew muttered with pink blushes forming all over her face. "Yea. Congratulations..."

They brunet from Petalburg City grinned, big and friendly smile as usual. That small gesture sent a jolt of terror in Drew's spine, making her jump on her seat.

"Thank you, Drew!" He put the Pokeblock case on the table then bowed many times to his rival. "These were perfect! I'll perfect my technique and I'll show you I can do better, hahaha..."

"I doubt so." She looked away, forcing an arrogant tone in her voice. "You're still a rookie, farm boy."

He didn't seem to care about her mean critique. Opening the soft drink can, he raised it to the air. "Thank you, Drew! I was really thirsty, haha."

"This is Solomon's," she replied with a cold voice. "You should thank him later in the Grand Festival."

"Cool... Ahh, this is great!" Ray emptied the drink with long and enthusiastic gulps. "But... Aww, does it mean this wasn't yours?"

Drew frowned her eyebrows.

"Damn, I knew I was expecting too much!" The boy chuckled, playing the disappointed kid. "Awww, hahaha..."

_She wanted to tell him the truth_... "Well, actually..."

The green-haired girl pushed a plate with a big slice of strawberry cake in front of her rival.

**************~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Ray stopped laughing then watched Drew suddenly get extremely quiet.

He stared at the beautiful slice of cake. It was visually stunning and obviously a very expensive treat from the Pokemon Center's patisserie selection.

Resting besides the delicate treat, a dashing red rose.

"Drew..."

Words dissipated from her throat. The proud girl couldn't stare watching her rival get confused and think about the true feeling behind her odd gesture.

"Wow..." Ray blushed a little, getting slightly embarrassed. "This looks great, you didn't need to... Wow, thank you."

Drew accidentally locked her terrified green eyes to Ray's soft blue eyes. His eyes were literally shimmering in happiness, absolutely enchanted by the sweet... Maybe with herself as well?

That was the cutest thing she had ever seem.

She felt like shooting a gun into her head in self-hatred.

"No! NO WAY!" She waved her index finger in the air, shouting in delusion. "I'm just being benevolent because I want to feel superior! I'm—"

"—Then why are you acting so weirdly around me?..." Ray asked innocently, cocking his head to the side. "You really changed, Drew."

_She wanted to tell him the truth!_ "Don't be delusional!..."

"But it's true, I know you weren't like this..." The boy pouted. "I'm not hallucinating, don't underestimate me."

"Sorry, I don't buy it," Drew replied sharply, smirking under her breath. "You don't even have any solid proof that—"

"It's different because now it _really_ makes me feel uncomfortable," Ray declared with a low voice. "You are flirting with me and you want me to not react to that, Drew. What should I do?"

_She wanted to tell him the truth!_...

"Ugh..."

That's it. Drew didn't want to hide it anymore: she fell head over heels in love with Ray.

She wanted to get closer to him, she wanted to touch and understand him better.

Drew swallowed her pride. "Ray, I..."

She closed her eyes then, very timidly, moved her face forward.

Her first kiss was about to happen... And magic indeed happened at that night because of a slice of cake.

Ray turned his head away to pick up the red rose on the plate and interrupted the intimate moment with a strange question.

"That's not what rivals do, you know that, right?..." He laughed, admiring the flower in his hands. "Hey, is that for Combusken?"

_—She didn't want to tell him the truth anymore._

"Damn it, Ray!" Drew hissed in an angry tone, cheeks getting redder, redder and _redder_. "Why are you so oblivious?!"

She stomped her feet on the ground then hold down herself before doing anything stupid. But Ray's confused and soft smile melted her heart away, making her react without thinking.

"You're my rival..." The frustrated girl cried, biting the tip of her fingernails. "Arrrrgh, you are my rival!"

"Eh... Yes? Huh, why are you so angry about it?"

**************~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

* * *

May finished the new chapter of Harley's extravagant saga. Before saying anything, she let a long sigh of tension exhale out of her lungs.

"So..." Drew crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you think?"

"It's... Kind of nice? Hahaha, my heart is jumping now!" May squealed, hiding her cheeks behind her warm hands. "I can relate to these characters now, they are much more like-able and funnier than before! Awww..."

"See," Drew pointed out with a smug voice, crossing his arms over his chest. "It is possible to transform a bad mess into a nicer story. You gotta make the characters believable..."

"I like how they look like original characters now." May nodded cheerfully. "They're not mocking versions of ourselves, right? They have their own struggles and personality. I can relate to Girl-Drew as a girl myself, that's kind of cool."

"That's a blasphemy!" Harley stormed out of the table, pulling his hair out of his hat. "No way this is more real or better than my adaptation!... Hmpf, amateurs!"

The two teenagers watched the Cacturne coordinator leave the room yelling and cursing the whole universe. Drew smirked under his breath while May frowned in worry, unsure if she should go after her unstable friend.

"Don't worry, I can get him..." Solidad tried to hold a straight face, hiding her giggling behind her gloved hand. "Take care you two, see you later..."

The green-haired coordinator shrugged. May sighed, organizing the paper block to return it back to her rival.

"I wish I could write too..." She pouted, looking at the script in her hands with a thoughtful face. "Could you please stop being better than me in fine and artsy stuff?"

"No," Drew answered with a wide devilish grin on his face. "It is my duty to remind you everyday how much you need to improve. You're just a rookie, May."

She pouted, inflating her cheeks like a stressed Jigglypuff. "I retreat my comment."

"I just think that you should change that ending..." The brunette tilted her head to the side than stared at the ceiling, pouting thoughtfully. "It was very anticlimactic."

"In what sense?"

May lowered her head back to their table and searched for the problematic page of that bizarre story. Drew emptied his glass of orange juice then raised from his chair, walking closer to his rival to inspect the paragraph she was pointing her finger at.

"Why did Ray dodge that?" May asked in a honestly confused tone. "Girl-Drew was about to kiss him, it was going to be a very romantic scene! They obviously want to jump at each other and make out really badly, right? This scene blew out the ending of this chapter... Did Drew slap Ray after that moment? She would be completely frustrated, that guy was either a big jerk or really stupid!"

"Perhaps it is a mix of both. Ray isn't exactly a genius when the subject in question is love..." The real Drew lowered his head closer to hers, enigmatic look in his emerald eyes. "How do you think he should have reacted to that? Wasn't that girl too forward?"

"Ray is clumsy and insecure, I understand he kind of likes Girl-Drew and he's intimidated by her power and personality... But! I don't think he could be that dense..." May mused, tracing her finger on the top of the problematic paragraphs. "If he's really a sweet guy, he wouldn't deny a peck from his long-time crush, right... That's kind of his personal wish, isn't it?"

"In her place, if you were the girl, you would slap him, right?" Drew observed his rival nod her head frantically. "Okay. Then what would you do if you were Ray?"

May furrowed her eyebrows. "Let Drew kiss him, duh."

"I see..." He followed his rival's index finger with his own, lowering his voice a bit. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

May raised her eyebrows in surprise -_ Drew, accepting criticism without turning his face away from her? How come?_

"Hmm..." The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, thoughtful expression on her face. "Ray's dense and infatuated with Drew, so that boy needs a little push to think about love... I think this kind of character will only figure out his feelings if superior almighty forces help him, you know?"

"Drew gave her crush so many hints, how can someone be so dense? She watches over him all the time, she refuses to let people interrupt their fair-play rivalry! Solomon was obviously talking about romantic stuff, and Drew... She started acting in a gentler way because... Hey, she even bought him... A _cake_..." May's blue eyes were suddenly really wide opened. "..._Oh._"

The green-haired coordinator smirked.

"A cake..." The brunette felt her face flustering and burning like fire. "Oh. Y-You... Ahhh?!"

She understood what that was all about.

_... A parody?_

"Eh..." She tilted her head to the side, still puzzled with her moment of enlightenment. "Wow..."

Drew held up his fork and played with the last slice of the cake, eating it very slowly and making his rival moan in frustration.

"Nooo!" The girl snapped out of her infatuated gaze and cried with horror when the slice of cake was gone from the plate. She didn't notice he ate the whole sweet while she was reading the story. "Drew, you promised me that you would—"

Drew gently brushed May's hair away from her face and touched his lips against hers.

She didn't protest or move away from his kiss - he interpreted that as a positive reception and deepened it, holding her chin up with a gentle push with his hand. She immediately answered it by opening her mouth and placing her hands over his cheeks.

"S-S..."

After a long (and slightly clumsy) kiss, May fell back to her seat, breathless.

"_S-Sweet_..."

The boy smiled.

"_Superior almighty forces_, huh?"

He kissed May's pink and burning cheek, making her squeal in a mix of embarrassment and joy.

Leaving the table, Drew teased his rival in a playful tone, pretending to be flicking a non-existent long hair. "Interesting suggestion..."

"Thank you for your lovely review," he finally declared with a satisfied voice. "I accept your critique and I'll see what can be done about these changes..."

Speechless, May buried her face behind the Secret of the Princess.

* * *

_Drew is a young teenager with an awkward problem._ _She's in love with her rival, how could that happen?_

_Ray is her big problem. When is he going to figure out what's going on inside her heart?_

**********~o~o~o~****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**************(Well, that's it. Here's the completed dare... So now s********************tay tuned for the news in real world, Harley.**

******************Oh, btw... If you're going to upload this thing online don't forget to credit me for this chapter. You're welcome.**)

* * *

******************.**

******************.**

******************.**

******************A/N (the real one, that one above is Drew's, not mine): **Happy early CS day? /confetti

Someone suggested one more chapter of 63 and I tried to make it different from the first chapter... Anyway, it's not a masterpiece but I hope you had fun like I had writing this, lol. Thanks for reading and for the nice (and funny) reviews. Cheers!


End file.
